Karate Bunny and Super Sleuth
by MorbidbyDefault
Summary: Set in the Ginger Midgets Universe. A Halloween party has the twins getting ready with costumes. Timothy's choice, while odd, is easy. However, Titus has a bit of a hard time deciding what he wants to be. One-shot!


So, This little story is a result of a picture Nicole sent to me via twitter. It was just too cute not to. So, I hope you enjoy it! Not terribly long, but ya know...whatever!

**Sherlock and Molly are not mine. All other characters are of my own creation! (Wow...that's weird to say, given the context of this still being fanfiction.)**

Enjoy!

**Karate Bunny and Super Sleuth**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pam Hooper was currently putting the last clip into Susie's hair, thus finishing the small crown of flowers that circled her head. The little princess, literally dressed for the part in this instance, giggled happily as her mother smiled down at her.

"Who's my pretty girl?" She cooed to the baby. SusieLoo's little fists bunched around the glittery fabric of her princess costume, and her chubby arms flailed with excitement, causing the material to kick up a mess of sparkling dust. Pam laughed at her daughter's enthusiasm for her Halloween costume, and picked her up to carry her downstairs. Just as she turned around, she was greeted with a flurry of movement and yelling.

"Hiy-yah! Wa-cha! Pfff!" The sounds of mock hits being landed came from one of her two sons, Timothy. Pam started a bit, out of instinct, before rolling her eyes and chuckling. The little boy continued to chop through the air with his covered arms, and kick, stomp, and maneuver around his mother's legs. The front of his face and a tuft of bright red curls, in fact, was the only thing not covered, by the fluffy, white rabbit suit he wore.

"Timothy, why are you doing that? You're supposed to be a bunny, remember?" Pam asked curiously. The boy stopped his actions, and scowled up at his mum.

"No, I'm not _just _a bunny. I'm a karate bunny, Mummy." Timothy said with exasperation. Pam gave an interested nod, and smiled.

"Well, karate bunny, could you tell me where your brother is? We're going to be late for Auntie Molly and Uncle Sherlock's party if we don't leave soon." She asked, checking the clock on the wall behind him. Timothy shrugged, before looking around the room for signs of his twin brother.

"I don't know, Mummy. Maybe he's getting dressed still. I'll go check. TITUS! TITUS, come on! Mummy says we gotta go!" The fluffy ball of fuzz raced from the nursery, calling for his other half at the top of his lungs.

OoOo

Meanwhile, in another part of the small house, the counterpart of the karate bunny was snuggled up under the bunk beds that his brother and he shared. He heard the approaching footfalls of his brother's stomps, and slid a bit further under the bed. The door to their bedroom was shoved open, and Titus saw the fluffy white fabric covering his feet up.

"Titus? Where are you? Tiiiiiitus?" Timothy stretched his brother's name out for awhile, still searching in the more obvious hiding places of their room. Finally, he seemed to catch on, and dropped wildly to the floor, looking under the bed.

"There you are! Ti-come on. Mummy says we have to leave for the party!" Timothy pointed to the door from his awkward position of half laying, half crouching on the hardwood floor. Titus shook his head, before sinking further into himself.

"I don't want to go to the party." He said quietly, trying to hold back a sniffle. Timothy's expression turned to one of sadness and worry for his twin. He soon crawled underneath the bed with Titus, and looked at him intently.

"What? Why not? We're going to Auntie and Uncle's! Maybe Uncle Sherlock will let us play with his skull, since it's Halloween! It'll be fun!" He said, nudging his brother in the shoulder. Titus shook his head, and turned away a bit. At this, the other boy shucked his rabbit ear hood off his head, red hair flinging out from it, and crawled around to meet his brother's gaze.

"Hey...hey, Ti, what's wrong? Don't you wanna go see Uncle Sherlock and Auntie Molly?" He asked again, his soft voice barely a whisper. Titus sighed, before he finally looked up to his twin.

"I do...but I don't want to be this superhero anymore." He said sadly, holding up the cape that had been tied around his neck earlier in the day. The sound of footsteps caused both boys to look out to the open floor of their bedroom, and saw the distinct set of shoes belonging to their father. He crouched down and looked to find them in their fortress.

"Boys? What's going on? Why are you under the bed?" Matt asked with a hint of amusement. His face fell, however, when he saw their somber expressions. Wedging his way halfway under the lower bunk, Matt got as close to the twins as he could.

"What's the matter, you two? Aren't you excited about the party?" He asked. Titus looked to Timothy, who took over for speaking on his behalf.

"Daddy, Ti says he doesn't wanna be a superhero with a cape anymore. But we can't go to the party without a costume! So he's sad." Matt smiled softly at the slightly younger boy, knowing this would happen.

"Well Ti, is there some other costume you wanted to wear? We can change into that and still make it in time for treats." he offered up the idea, hoping it would get the ball rolling. Titus nodded his head, before whispering the answer to his brother. Timothy looked at him, and a big smile grew to light on his face. He turned and crawled the rest of the way to Matt, whispering into his ear as well. Matt couldn't hold in the laugh that came deep from his stomach.

"Alright then, boys. We better get a move on. That's a pretty tall order to fill, but we can manage if we hurry." The twins and their father crawled out from under the bed, and sprang into action.

OoOo

The bell rang at 221B Baker Street just 45 minutes later. Molly had just set down a fresh bowl of candy, and was now making her way down the stairs. She opened the door, and instantly looked down to see her two nephews smiling happily up at her.

"Happy Halloween!" They both yelled up to her. Molly laughed, before bending down to be on their level.

"Happy Halloween to you too! Now, tell me what you all are supposed to be." She said, looking over their costumes. Timothy's bunny suit had somehow become even fluffier in the car ride, and his ears hung down low, one managing to swing in front of his face every so often.

"I'm a karate bunny! Hiy-yah!" He said proudly, before striking a defensive pose. Molly chuckled a bit, ruffling the small amount of hair that refused to tuck up under his hood. She then looked to Pam and Matt, who were wearing a partnered costume of salt and pepper dispensers. Pam, being the pepper, held a glittery bundle of sleeping baby. Molly cooed softly, standing a moment to run her hand over the soft infant curls of her niece. She then looked down to Titus, who was trying his hardest _not_ to smile.

"Ti, what are you supposed to be?" she asked, looking over his costume. He was an odd combination of things. He had a suit coat on that was too big for him, and underneath that, he had on his own boy-sized jacket. His trousers didn't match any of it either, being a charcoal grey, whereas the two coats were black. A small ribbon was tied around his neck, effectively holding up a bright red cape that covered his back. Pam nudged her son a bit, nodding her head at him.

"Put the hat on, sweetheart." She whispered to him, before speaking to Molly.

"Sorry we're late. We had to make a final costume stop. He _had_ to have it, apparently." She said, watching as her son pulled a hat from the large pocket of his outer jacket. Molly gasped, before biting back a giggle of adoration for her nephew as he pulled a boy-sized deerstalker onto his head. He looked up at her with a smile.

"He'll love it. Why don't you go show him, okay?" Molly said, ushering the family inside. The boys raced each other up the stairs, and burst into the flat. They looked around, taking in the decorations and other costumes. John immediately saw Titus, and a bright smile came to his face.

"Sherlock? You may want to get in here. The twins are here." John called out, before he leaned down to greet the two boys. Molly, Pam, and Matt had made their way into the living room by this point, and the two women were silently fawning over a sleeping Susie. Sherlock entered from the kitchen, holding his own twins in his arms.

"I think you'll find the twins are _here_, John." He replied sarcastically. The detective moved to place his son and daughter, currently dressed as a bumblebee and ladybug, in the large play pen that was set up for them. After doing so, he stood to full height, straightening out his suit jacket, and turning to see his nephews. The first he saw, of course, was Timothy, who was rather hard to miss as he thrashed about the living room.

"Timothy, are you a rabbit with an expertise in martial arts?" He asked curiously. Timothy stopped, before he turned to the tall detective. He thought for a moment, trying to translate Sherlock's words to more understandable ones. After a few moments, the confusion wiped from his features, and he nodded enthusiastically. He then turned to Titus, and immediately grinned at the sight.

"And young Master Titus...what are you supposed to be?" He asked in a regal tone as he circled around the giggling boy.

"You have to guess!" Titus exclaimed.

"Oh, I never guess. Hm, let's see. Your father's suit jacket, obviously meant to serve a purpose of a coat, not a suit, as you have your own on underneath. The hat is one I am familiar with, though I don't know why you would be wearing it with a cape. I would venture to say that you are a member of the homeless network, and have stolen my hat, for which I would thank you." Sherlock made his deductions to the Titus, who couldn't rein in his laughter.

"No!"

"Perhaps you are an undercover spy, parading around as a mentally ill person." Sherlock stated again, merely amusing the little boy.

"No, Uncle Sherlock! I'm _you_!" Titus said through his fits of giggles. Sherlock smiled, shaking his head a bit.

"Titus, while I am flattered, I feel I have to let you in on a secret. I don't wear a cape." He said, frowning a bit. Titus's expression dropped a bit, though he still held a bright smile in place.

"Well, I was gonna be a superhero, but then I wanted to be you. But I still like the cape, so I asked Mummy if I could wear it, and she said yes." He explained, looking over to Pam. The woman smiled at him, before turning her attention back to her conversation with Molly. Sherlock had crouched down to the boy's level, and looked him over with a soft scrutinizing gaze.

"But I'm not a superhero, Titus. Don't you have to be a superhero to wear a cape?" He asked in a quieter tone. Titus thought for a moment, before he nodded his head.

"Yes. But you're _kind of_ like a superhero, Uncle Sherlock. You help people and catch bad guys. Superheroes do that stuff, too! So, you could wear a cape, if you wanted to. Here, you wanna wear mine?" Titus explained, before he pulled the cape from over his head. He then shoved Sherlock's curly hair through the tie of the cape, before forcefully pulling it down over his face until it rested on the man's neck. Sherlock was awestruck at Titus. He couldn't hide the smile that had twitched at the corners of his mouth.

"Thank you, Titus. I will wear it proudly." Sherlock said all too humbly, before he shook the his small hand. Titus beamed at his uncle.

Suddenly, the pair was tackled to the ground by a swift and fluffy force.

"**Hiy-yah!" **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Okey dokey, that was way too much fun to write. :D Thank you so much for sending me that picture, Nicole. I've missed my boys. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this story! :D Let me know what you thought in a review or a note! Thanks loves!


End file.
